Deep in my heart
by DarkSlender
Summary: A love , humoristic story with Kingdom hearts characters (especially Xion and Riku) And if you follow , i will take your ideas and make it ! So please follow and review if you want me to write on something you like ! (Only KH or KH crossover with another series)
1. Please read this before read the fanfic!

_Deep in my heart : Introduction_

 _Please read this before any chapter_

 _This doesn't take kingdom hearts story_

 _This take only the characters._

 _Age :_

 _Riku and Axel : 21_

 _Kairi and Sora : 20_

 _Roxas : 19_

 _Naminé: 18_

 _Xion : 16_

 _Now , please enjoy this fanfiction :)_


	2. Chapter 1

_Deep in my heart (Riku , Xion)_

When Riku saw that black-haired girl he couldn't stop thinking :

-That feeling... She is so beautiful...

He tells it to his friend Sora who was already in a relationship.

-She is Kairi's sister , if you want to , i'll be talking about you with her. Just to advice you , don't dare hurt her , if you do , Kairi is gonna hurt you very badly.

Riku was a little bit stressed out he just said yes to Sora and then gone to the restaurant where Kairi were waiting for them :

-Wait for me Riku ! Sora said as he entered the restaurant too.

-Guys i am here ! Kairi said , waving her arm to Riku and Sora.

Riku sat in front of Kairi and Sora on her right. Riku looked at the sky through the window , he sighed :

-What's going on Riku ?

-I saw a beautiful girl.

-It's your sister Kairi.

-What , Naminé ? She is with Roxas...Oh no Xion. She giggles with Sora joining her a second later. I hope your conscience that this is MY sister ,

it's almost like she was daughter , and so , don't you dare hurt her !

They all laughed.

-Actually i didn't talk to her , but Sora told me he is gonna talk about me to her.

and also , when ?

-Tomorrow night , if she is coming to our dinner , i bringed Roxas and Naminé. Do you want to come too ?

-NO...i mean , no sorry i'm gonna go eat with Axel that night.

-Always together you two...

-Well , i don't think i bought enough food for 6 people anyway so it's okay.

-What if we invited Axel and Riku ? I'll just buy more food and it's gonna be alright !

-I don't think it is...

-I'll call Axel , i'll be right back !

-She won't listen to me huh ?

-Nope. They laughed for thirty seconds.

 **On Kairi's side**

-Hello ?

-Hey Axel , Do you want to come to the dinner Sora and i prepared tommorow night ?

-Well i'm gonna eat with Riku that night so , i can't sorry.

-Riku is coming with us , he is coming for my sister , Xion. I can see Riku and Sora laughing their faces off.

-Xion ? He better treat her nicely , or else... They laughed.

-Well see you back there then !


	3. Chapter 2

Deep in my heart : Chapter 2

-Xion , are you ready ?!

 **-Just a minute !**

Xion were in her bath for one hour now ,

and Naminé needed to take a shower too :

-I'm gonna open this door !

 **-No ! Wait a little bit , you don't need to be that pressed by the time.**

Xion gets out of the bath at the same time Naminé opens the door.

 **-Give me at least my towel !**

Naminé gave Xion's towel to her with her mouth full open.

 **-What is going on ? Do i have something strange ?**

-Xion...I didn't know you were that hot ! Your body changed fast.

Xion were the youngest of the 3 sisters

and Naminé didn't saw her full body in 4 years from now.

-Your boyfriend should be really proud of it !

 **-I don't have one...**

Naminé closed the door behind her , took Xion's comb

and start style her sister's hair :

-You know , you should have a boyfriend with a beautiful body like that.

We're going to the beach this afternoon , with Roxas , do you want to come

with us ?

 **-I don't know , maybe...**

 **-** Come on , we're going to get you a beautiful black swimsuit , there is a lot of beautiful guys at the beach.

 **-I've seen a guy this morning , and god he was beautiful...**

 **-** What's is name ?

 **-I don't know...I was too shy to talk to him , he has long-silver hair and**

 **beautiful blue-cyan eyes. He also was so musculated...*sigh***

 **-** _That's looks like Riku..._ Do you think he saw you ?

 **-I don't think he saw a little girl like me...**

-I think he saw you're beautiful body at least. Naminé laughed as she finished

brush Xion's hair. There , as good as always. Prepare yourself for the beach !

 **-Okay .** She said as she take her clothes to change in her room.

.God , her body...She's gonna make them fall...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At 7.30PM , the next day.

-Do you like it ?

Kairi shows up to Sora with a wonderful , pink dress.

Sora loved it.

-I love it , you're so beautiful in that dress , but i think i would like it better

if... He put his hands on her waist and kiss her deeply. If you weren't wearing it right now. And he kiss her on the neck , she moaned discretly.

-No... not right now you naughty boy , maybe tonight.The fire alarm rings.What's that smell ? Is something is burning ?

-Oh ! The chicken !Sora runs to the oven to see the chicken , turned black from over-cooking.Well tonight we eat at the restaurant ! Kairi laughed while she was doing her make up.

At Naminé's mother house.

-Xion ! Are you ready ?

 **-Yes , i'm coming down !**

Naminé was ready for quite a while and she was waiting for Xion to come

with her. Naminé's phone rings , she got it out from her bag to see

that it was Kairi who was calling them.

-Yes Kairi ?

-Naminé , we change programs , meet us at the restaurant near my house.

-Did something wrong happened ?

-Sora let the stove on for too long so the chicken burned.

-Good job Sora ! They laughed together as Naminé

could hear Sora say :Sorry!

-And also , is Xion is coming ?

-Yes i told her to come.

-Good , see you back there !

Xion was going down the stairs , Naminé saw her beautiful sister , who was wearing a black dress.

 **-Do you like it ?**

-Love it ! You're lovely in that dress.

 **-You were wearing white , so i wear black.**

-Good idea ! Now let's go , we are late.

 **-Where is Roxas ?**

-He is waiting for us in his car.

 **-Okay , Let's go then !**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Xion , Naminé and Roxas arrived to the restaurant. They were only

Sora and Kairi who were waiting for everybody.

-My sisters ! Kairi run to Naminé and Xion and hug them with all the love she could give.It's been so long , i'm so happy i can finally see you again !

-Me too ! They said as they hug their sister back.

-Naminé... Kairi said as she put her hands on Naminé's shoulder. You became a beautiful women ! Roxas must be really happy !

-Yes i am. Roxas said with great smile on his é and Roxas sat down

and Kairi took Xion by the hand.

-Xion...You became so beautiful...Your body is incredible.

 **-Thank you sister , i don't see that much changes...**

-Well you gained on sex-appeal , that's for next to me so we can talk with Naminé. Xion smiled at her sister and sat next to her.

-So , Roxas , Naminé , when are you gonna buy that appartment you told us about ? Sora asked.

-Well we don't know , but i think in 2 months we could call that our

appartment. Roxas said which made everyone laugh. How long is it been since you are in your appartment ?

-About...Oh ! It's been 2 years today !

-Happy birthday ? I guess.Riku just arrived with Axel behind him.

-Hello everyone , hello Xion , it's been so long !

 **-Hello Axel !**

-You changed so fast !

 **-You changed too !**

-Hello Xion , i'm Riku , nice to meet you. Xion look up to get in front of Riku's blue eyes , she imediately turn her head back , her face became dark-red as she said :

 **-N...Nice to m...meet you too...**

-What's wrong Xion ? Kairi said , wondering why she reacted like that.

 **-Can i talk to you in private ?**

-Sure , excuse us. Kairi took her sister's arm as they go outside.

 **-You know , yesterday morning when i went to the market , i saw a beautiful guy and i though he didn't saw me**.

-Yes and what ?

 **-This is him , it's Riku.**

-That's why , i see now , well i can tell it , he saw you. He even talked about you.

 **-Really ?! That's so cool !** Xion was so happy that she started to dance :

-Hey , Roxas , Look at Xion. Axel whispers to Roxas. Roxas did and laugh as he saw Xion really happy , with 2 guys watching her strangely.


	6. Chapter end

Chapter 5

Xion woke up to see that she was not in her room : _**Where am i ? Wha...**_

That's when she figured out she had an arm on her wrist going all the way

to the middle of her breasts. **What the fuck ?** She turned back to see Riku who was sleeping. _**Ri...Riku ? What the hell did i do yesterday ?**_ She got up as she saw she was in underwear , she saw her dress on Riku's side , she tries

to take as Riku got up :Hello my angel...

 **-Oh my god , turn back !** Riku turn back , Xion's face went dark-red as she said : **Wh...What am i do...doing in yo...your room ?**

-You don't remember ? We start talking when you came back from outside with

Kairi.

 **-Yes i remember that , then we ate...** Riku turns around again to be in front of Xion , but she didn't bother anymore , she still covers herself with her dress.

-After that , everybody went back at their home , we stayed to play at

the bowling in front of the restaurant , and we drank a lot...

 **-And then , we got here right ?**

-You wanted to follow me to my house , and i really liked you , and so do you.

That's when we got here.

 **-And...do we...**

-What ?

 **-You know...do it ?**

-I'm not gonna lie to you...yes we did it , and it was so good... Xion tries to remember it , that's when she had a flash : she remembered when they entered Riku's appartment , when they kissed and started undo each other's clothes , and all the other stuff that happened. **Now i remember !** She said as her dress went all the way down to her feet.

-You should go take a shower i'll do the breakfast. He said as he got up of the bed , he started to go to the kitchen as Xion catch him by his arm. **We should take a shower together.** She kissed his cheek and go to the bathroom.

-Well i'm coming. Riku entered the kitchen , open the fridge to take orange juice and drink it as he saw a note from Axel : _Good job Riku ! Axel._ _Oh yeah i almost forgot about him , hope he paid the rental to the owner._

 _ **After the shower**_

 **-This was , the best night of my life.**

-Me too.

 **-I have to go back to my home , i hope we're gonna see each other really soon. Say hello to Axel for me.** Xion said as she took her bag back.

-You don't want me to go with you ?

 **-No , i'll walk , this is gonna woke me up.**

-I love you.

 **-Me too ! Xion kissed Riku deeply and exit the room.**

-She is now deep in my heart , that's for sure , i love her so much...

 **The End.**


End file.
